Good feeling
by moon orchids
Summary: Lo primero que Lucifer nota son las manos de Chloe.


**Disclaimer:** Lucifer © Tom Kapinos.

* * *

 **L** o primero que Lucifer nota son las manos de Chloe.

Él nota que sus manos —rozándolas de una forma para nada accidental en una verdad que no quiere creer por la vergüenza que le ocasiona— son cálidas, pequeñas, suaves y (este pensamiento le hace sonreír de alivio) para nada ásperas como las suyas. Y eso está bien, es más que perfecto, todo porque Lucifer sabe que _jamás_ soportaría la idea de que sus manos —sus _preciosas_ manos estuvieran manchadas con la tragedia, con los horrores de la guerra como las mil historias que hay entre sus palmas en forma de cicatrices.

(Todas, de ángeles rebeldes de la rebelión que él mismo comenzó en el cielo, ocasionando la furia su padre todopoderoso, teniendo por resultados que sus manos estuvieran llenas de botaduras y raspones y—)

También nota que Chloe tiene una sonrisa cálida como el fuego infernal dentro de él y en este instante, cuando ella le sonríe de manera feliz, es donde realiza con que nunca había estado tan inquieto delante de ella o de alguien más. Puede sentir su boca haciéndose agua cada vez que la oye reír y —ni por todas las torturas de Mazikeen dirá que le gustaba hacerla reír porque cada vez que reía (de manera suave, con los ojos cerrados, con las mejillas sonrojadas) podía oír al infierno _suspirar—_ jamás lo dirá, pero encontraba aquel sonido tan reconfortante.

Y todo porque Lucifer, ante todo, tiene orgullo.

(Él no lo sabe, pero su miradita lo delataba. Pero, por supuesto, él no lo sabe, justo como que Chloe es una bendición y no solo por parte de papá: justo que le aterra perderla más de lo que cree; él no lo sabe.)

El infierno es, al contrario de la creencia popular, frío, tosco, lúgubre y oscuro; es donde todos sufren gracias a ellos mismos porque no pueden quitarse la culpa que se adhiere a su alma por su propio remordimiento. Lucifer nunca se ha preguntado por qué así es el infierno (ya era así cuando él cayó del cielo) pero de lo que sí se pregunta es por qué cuando está cerca de Chloe se siente inquieto, como un animal doméstico y, como no, vulnerable —ella le hacía sangrar, por todos los Diablos. Ella será (es) su (dulce) perdición.

Es que, con ella, Lucifer siente que todo estará bien. Ella le da una sensación de seguridad (de hogar) que jamás creyó (volver) necesitar, y sabe que cada vez que ella no está cerca, él la añoraba un poco más. Más que hoy, más que ayer y la semana de antier. Hay una vocecita de él que le dice, que le grita, que le exige que le diga un a Chloe un «¿No te quedarás conmigo un poco más?» mientras sentía sonrojarse de manera silenciosa.

Y—oh, simplemente maravilloso. No solo bastaba con hacerle sangrar, también ella lograba sonrojar hasta el mismísimo diablo. Lucifer se sentía patético, ridiculizado. No le gustó para nada esa sensación. (Pero sí las sensaciones que Chloe le provoca, esas ganas de querer jugar con su cabello, con sus manos, con—)

—¿Lucifer? ¿Te encuentras bien? —llamó Chloe, preocupada y poniendo su mano en su hombro. Lucifer sintió escalofríos, y despertó de su ensueño. Olvidó que estaban en medio de una investigación de un homicidio y se sintió estúpido.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lucifer se acomodó la chaqueta de su traje y sonrió de manera coqueta. Justamente esa sonrisa que no funcionaba en ella.

(En el fondo, le gusta eso, honestamente. Le encanta. Ella es difícil, ella es un reto. Al diablo le gustan los retos, especialmente si vienen con forma de Chloe Decker)

—Estoy perfectamente bien, detective. Como siempre —susurró Lucifer, con un tono espléndido. Chloe asintió la cabeza, estando contenta con su respuesta y empezándose a alejar para buscar pistas del crimen. Cuando ella se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, Lucifer resopló.

Él solo puede pensar en una sola cosa:

«Ah, ah, ah, detective. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?»

* * *

(Lucifer la adora —la _ama_ más que su propia cara de diablo, más que castigar a los malos y el licor juntos— pero, _por supuesto_ , todavía no lo sabe)


End file.
